inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hungry4ramen
Hiya, this is Piper ! Just a quick message, I'll reply faster on my deviantart, my tumblr, or my ask account for Rese and Tasuku! And please don't forget to add your signature! So if there's a need to reply, I will be able to identify who left the message. Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hungry4ramen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 10:09, 2 April 2012 Heres What She Looks Like Thx Heres What She Looks Like!: She Has Dark Blue Hair And The Hairstyle Is a Bit Similar To Kirinos But The Ponytails Are Straight And She Has Slitly Tan Skin.Her Eyes Are Light Crimson Red Coulur.Her Normal Clothes Are A Yellow Hodie Ann Brown Pants.Can U Draw Her Like U Draw Your Character? THX I SOOO Aprieciate It ^^ Im sorry If Im A Bother To You Il Help You ANYWAY I Can ^^ Thx Again! Hi Agin! U Like To Join My Team Right? Well Thats Not A Problem! I Just Need Ur Elment,No.,Position. Can U Put Ur Hissatsus In Ur Profile? THX From--Jom Mari Kita Terbang Dalam Langit.... 03:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Info Box!!!! Hey! Sorry for the late reply! uh.....Its a little bit hard to explain......You type in this in the image box: For example....:Image:New Young Kotoni.jpg You write in the name of your image where New Young Kotoni is. This should help, if not, ask an admin like Adventure Writer or Rai Shuuya...... Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 08:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles.....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Ramen! I Wuv The Chappies So Far Can U join my Friends Team The Blue Flames?mIf Not Is Okie! Thx! The request is done!!! Here it is! Sorry if its not that good and the picture's quality isnt to good either but i done my best! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 17:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hungry4ramen for everything you did !! Noah's Guest Appearance Hey there, I was just wondering about having Noah Dreams, AS A GUEST CHARACTER in your fanfiction, 1 or 2 chapters, maybe. Chong Kah How 07:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, If you had free time, can you....... draw Noah's appearance if you can that is, i know i asking too much but i just found out I am TERRIBLE at art. Note: the colours on Noah's hair are like almost all blonde & the turquiose part are like large rain lines patterns, i guess. I don't care about the hair sytle, can be half-spiky. Chong Kah How 07:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank You so much Chong Kah How 03:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry That was accident. hehehe. Chong Kah How 05:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I did make a page to put the picture into the infobox, silly right? :p Chong Kah How 05:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) A Thank You Present I was just wondering if I can make a Hissastu that our characters, Noah & Rese uses. It called Flare Tunnel, Noah creates a wind tunnel (Wind Art: Kirikaze V2) that allows Rese to go in with the ball then Flaming kick the ball to the goal & turn the wind tunnel into a fire wind tunnel. Chong Kah How 07:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Is it you make it or I make it? Chong Kah How 07:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC) OK. You focus on the description & pictures. I will focus on the Introduction & Trivia, sounds good ? Chong Kah How 07:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I've done my part! Its ok Flare Tunnel page is perfect. Chong Kah How 10:14, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Another Request, if you don't mind? I have another request if you don't mind. I would like you to draw Noah in his Keshin armor, if you had the time & idea. You may look up to his Keshin, Fantasia Infinity (for the pen) & Noah's appearance page (for the coat). Note: the coat is glowing when it is worn. Hey there, Ramen! Hey! Sorry for the late request but......Is it ok if you can draw Kira Kotoni(In GO) please? Sorry if i'm being really pushy here but I have been desprate for a pic by you for ages but i was just a liitle bit nervous that you would get angry at me....Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 11:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the invatation .Im new here but known inazuma for quite a while a while .I heard your starting a fanon chronicles .Mind if i join? -The master shinobi Ryu Takashii Hey there......Again..... Hiyo! This isnt really about wiki questions or requests really.........You know you have a DeviantART account, I've been wanting to join for AGES! But im not sure if there is an age limit or somthing like that.....If there is an age limit, can you tell me what it is please........Do you have to pay to be on there too? I dont know much about it but im hoping that i will be able to join soon....Thanks again... Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Noah Keshin Armor Hiya, ramen I was just wondering about my Noah's keshin armor request, how was the progress. Chong Kah How 04:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) It's actually OK, Chong Kah How 05:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Can You Do Me A Favor?? Hi Ramen! Can You Maybe Do Me A Favor? Can You Draw Gemini Prowers?? If So,I Would Really Like It! HERE FOR INFO Thats Her Info! (Btw The Nrcklace,The Bottle Is A Small Bottle That Is In A Form Of A Necklace,The Bottle Is Blue While The Chain That Carries The Bottle Is Gray) Thx Ramen! Its Okay If Your Busy! --"Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 11:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I just wanted to say that the Keshin Armor....... It is a long coat not a shirt with scarf. The additional floating book is nice but the shirt no. Very, Very very sorry. I hope you had the time to fix it. & sorry if I sounded like Demanding you. Sorry. Chong Kah How 06:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) CAN YOU DO IT PLEASE FOR ME? I want to ask you about my second fanmade character Atsukia Tsukiakari Hair : Cover her right eye Color : Red Gender : Girl What she is wearing : She wears a red vest with a thunder sign out Her pants : Blue with with white lines Hair style : Pony tail Please make it if not its ok then Akuji-san 09:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-sanAkuji-san 09:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank Ramen. Chong Kah How 12:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you soooooooooooo Much! Thanks Ramen! The picture is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute! I'll post it up on her page ok! And thatnks for the DeviantART thing.....Yay! I'm old enough to join! Woooo!!!! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 13:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) And did you did it ? I was asking to know that you 've got my messages and that you draw my Fanmade Character :) Akuji-san 13:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-sanAkuji-san 13:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thabk You SOOOO MUCH!! Hi Ramen! I Just Got The Pic...IT.IS.AWESOME!!!! You Have Talent ramen!! ITS SOOOOO CUTE!! >,< Im Sorry If I Bothered U But Im A AWEFULL Drawer XD But Still AWESOME JOOB DUDE!! Also When Will Serra Enter Aliea? Sorry Sorry Sorry! If I Bothered U! But Thanks Ramen! I Hope I Can Help You Too! thank U SOOO MUCH Hi Ramen! Thx For The Pic! Its Awesome! Im Sorry If i Bothered U...Anyways ITS SO CUTE!!!!!!! And When Is Serra Gonna Enter Aliea? IM SORRY SORRY DEEPLY SORRY IF I BOTHERED U!! But The Pic Is Cute! IL Put The Pic In Her Page okay? THX Again Ramen! --"Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 06:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sprites!!! Hi Ramen! The sprites are done.....On Ichinoses one, i only changed the eyes ok. Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 16:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Teams! Hi! Would you like to join my team, Kaiousei Gakuen? You dont have to if you dont want to but if you would like to fill in this.... Name: Position: (All forwards and goalies are taken) Number: Hissatsu: Keshin: Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 17:07, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Invitation I have a page, Inazuma Chronos. A team, you like to join? The Blaze himself! Hey ehm...can you maybe draw my character? If not its very very OK! Jason FireBlaze <---Link Let my cold wind flow in your heart 13:38, April 27, 2012 (UTC) With or without... Hmm,i should say,first without the headband,and maybe if you have time with...But first without OK? Let my cold wind flow in your heart 11:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Categorys.... Hey! Ok..... ~Yes you can add Tasuku to the Kaiousei Gakuen page. ~Its the same as adding somthing into a category that already exists.....So......You type in what you want to call the Category. E.G: Kira-Chan series...... Then you do the same for all the other pages that you want in the category. But make sure you spell it right each time otherwise it will redirect to another category page. Finally, you click on the actual category page and create it. When it says, what would you like to call it? DONT change it otherwise it would mess it up. I hope this helps! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san i want to ask you about the keshin armour. I just wanna say....it's ok if you don't wanna do it, but can you draw the keshin armour of Atomikkuh Dragon Ace in Akuji Tsukiakari. Akuji-san 11:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 11:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Noah to Universe elements, ok, fine by me! Chong Kah How 00:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san Thanks for that you draw my request xxx Akuji-san 11:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 11:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Il Join The Fanfic Hi! So....Im Joining The Fanfic! Yay!Heres The Info: Name:Zack Everstone Age:10 Gender:Boy Personality:Caring,Funny,Talented At Soccer And Friendly.Likes To Ride His Skateboard And Likes To Make New Friends.His Nickname Is Rider-Kun Since He Is Talented Playing The Skateboard.He Can Be Serious When Needed Too. Chilhood Appearance:The Info Is In Ur Doodle Book =D Addional Details:Can He Have A Skateboard And His Nickname Is Rider-Kun? If Not Is KK. Thanks! And Btw When is My Doodle Book Request Done? Im Sorry Just Curios.... {C}Anyways Keep Up The Good Work Ramen! "Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 06:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh Okay! And Zacks Age Is 5 Is That Okay? Anyways Thanks! Il Look Forward to this fanfic! And when is chapter 1? Sorry...IM SO EXCITED *Hyper mode is activated* From Akuji-san thanks for inviting me to you're new fanfic and of course i want to join you! here is the info Name: Akuji Tsukiakari Age: 13 Personality: He was a child that's loves soccer the most of all with his friends and doesn't like to fight, but does everything to protect soccer and his friends OK! Yeah,i wanna join then.Uhm,its just with Jason FireBlaze.And because he's 15 now,i think he would be 5 or 6 or something... Let my cold wind flow in your heart 08:57, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armed Hello!I am asking if you maybe want to make Jason FireBlaze Keshin armed. I am asking this to Kotoni~x and Hungry4ramen,because i maybe want to see two versions if its OK. Let my cold wind flow in your heart 09:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Mad Noah Another request, this time it's for Mad Noah. Same appearance as Noah but with an evil-looking face with a sinister smile. Hope it is not a troublesome request. Also, Mad Noah have crimson red eyes. Chong Kah How 05:19, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the request! Its awesome! and yes, there are still places left in Kaiousei Gakuen! I will add Rese to the team ok! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Mine if a join the future connections?with the entire muku-shedo force?and claude,byakko and hisoma my main charecters? Thanks! if yes .no problem if you dont like the idea. - Ryu Takashii Kotoni~x 15:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hi :) - Ryu Takashii well i im kinda waiting for an epic inazuma series.I already have my team and my main characters(Claude, Hisoma and Byakko)and some extra Characters Yoshiro Kain,Elroy Rutherford and Clyde Barrakumun.So will it bother you if this characters join a choronicle.If they;re already in one thanks so much. _Ryu Takashii Hi there Piper .Its great to see u up awake!^^.Anyway your stories are great ^^ Just like watching inazuma :D -Ryu Takashii Keshin armed Uhm,its darkblue,with gold lines at the sides,it is made of big plates,and it has a red cape... (For more information look at the pic at Kyūkyoku no hi-nushi) Let my cold wind flow in your heart 06:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'll join your new fanfic if you want! Name: Kira Kotoni Age: 3 Personality: Friendly and nice but loud and annoying most of the time. Not afraid of most people. She is quite smart for a 3 year old. Appearance: See picture. Thats should rap things up! Thanks again1 Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 17:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san No problem dude and btw Akuji must never met Atsukia ok? and i'm stil busy with my own wikia :) so good luck my friend :D can you tell the people that they must see my own wiki if not its okay:) i want to tell you this because the season 2 of the blue flames will be in my own wiki so thanks for you're time :) Akuji-san 07:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 07:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Ok! i'm fine with Kira in the category! Thanks Ramen! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 09:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) From Akuji-san here is the link :Dhttp://inazumaelevenkh.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Akuji-san Wait!!!!!!!!!!! Hey! you know your fanfic that your writing about Rese and Tasuku when they were young, And i said that i would join you fanfic as Kira Kotoni, Can i change it? Because Kira is three when Rese and Tasuku is 14/13 so can i change the character to Kobayashi Emiko instead? The info remains the same exept for the appearance which i will post up soon, Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 10:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) well, of course you can use Noah! 06:53, May 6, 2012 (UTC). sure! U Can Draw Her And Serra Utomiya! thanks Ramen! I Bets Its Gonna Be EPIXX From Akuji-san Of course its okay! and btw good luck with you're drawing :) Akuji-san 08:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san is the BOMBAkuji-san 08:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Yep! You can draw Kira Kotoni in a group pic if you want! Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 13:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) IChronos Jersey Erm, can you draw Noah in the Inazuma Chronos jersey. the link's here. For the reward, you can use this jersey for any of your characters. Note: The pants are like Raimon's. Of Course You Can~! Of course you can draw Kiyama Sakura and Megami Tenshi~! I can't wait to see the picture~! :D Waffles, FTW~!, "あなたは私を撃ち落とすことができますが、私が落ちませんが、私はチタンです。" 13:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) (~Ketsurui~) Cute!!!!!!!! Wow! I LOVE the pic! Its soooooooo awesome! It was really amazing! Keep it up Ramen! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Big Changes, and the template Well, if you haven't used it, then no, your page will be unaffacted. ⊱[[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Raizza Shimono']]⊰ ♥ [[Message Wall:Raizza_Shimono|'ライザ']] ♥ 06:57, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:.GIF Images To be very honest, I don't really know how my gifs work so well here while I can't upload them properly anywhere else. All I did was to make sure they'd be as small as possible, I guess. ⊱[[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Raizza Shimono']]⊰ {C}♥ [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'ライザ']] {C} ♥ 06:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much, yes. But sometimes (I think), if the files are resized too small, they won't move. I'm not really sure, though. ⊱[[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Raizza Shimono']]⊰ {C}♥ [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'ライザ']] {C} ♥ 09:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Gif's Well... About those GIF's... I don't know for sure, but I think they just move when you click on them(I know a lot of wikia's who use GIF's, and they only move when you click on them), no matter how big the file is. Well, except when it's wayyyy too big, of course... XD Hope I helped ya out w/ this. ^^ Hikari Talk 16:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) No prob~! ^^ Hikari Talk 17:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Foxx Hi! Actually, I DO remember you... and very well! =D I love your fanfics~ ~Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυтcн - вeтa love~ 18:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) thank you so much for answer my question! :D I really happy and I am doing my own fanmade character now! again, thank you! Long time no see! Another request! Hiyo, Hungry. You're fanfics are great!! Where I have been? Well, I have ideas for other things so I thought I would come back here later. Can you help me draw Noah with his jacket changed into a dark blue vest with white pocket? I was for his "after training" casual. Also, mind you draw Noah, teasing Tenma with Fey besides him as a crossover. Hope I'm not a... busybody. Thanks OK! I'm hoping that your drawing have improved a lot :D Chong Kah How 09:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) hi hw r u i m an unknown person I didn't mean to panic you but....... is it done yet? :P Chong Kah How 08:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you x100. Can't wait for the next one!!! Chong Kah How 05:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ramen! So you're here too x) ~ Nice to see you, and thanks for the welcome! ~ Hey, Ramen, how do you do? I know this is annoying but when is the "Noah in vest" request coming up? Hope to see it soon. & if you looking for details at the upper part of my "Noah tease tenma & fey request" Chong Kah How 07:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Ramen! heya! thank you so much! well, there are too many to choose.. I'm still thinking about the storyline.. y'know.. I will have my exam every week starting next week! OMG.. >.< and the exam will end until September.. I have to study hard.. my teachers always mad at me because I got BAD, BAD RESULTS!! ehee~! thank you! and sorry for my bad english.. hope you understand! --Memoyakio 07:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Join in Hey Ramen! I was wondering if you want to join my fanfic: The Dark Dragons. If you want, please reply on my talk page: User talk:NanoForever, and please give me your character info. I hope you join in. See ya! NanoForever 11:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Dress Colour~ Hiya~ Oh, haha~ Silly me~! Miki's dress is a verey pale shade of blue~ ^^ I hope this didn't cause too much trouble for ya~ 私を撃つが、私は落ちません。私はチタンです。 (talk) 11:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) i am ryankyousuke hungry4ramen here is the info eyes:brown hair:brown gender:male clothes: sAME WAT endou wore in chrono stone (the gk uniform) Yeah! hey there Ramen! of course! which character you want me to draw? no need to be scared anyway.. so now I have 2 request drawing.. you and Nano.. hmm.. at least I won't be boring.. I promise! XD (OMG.. I'm so happy.. and I dunno why..) --Memoyakio (talk) 10:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ngee~! X3 ehe.. okey! I'll draw Rese for ya! X3 your welcome! yeahh.. high five too!! (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) --Memoyakio (talk) 11:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Art Trade from me is done! Yo Piper! I've done my art trade for you! So....Its Rese...Yeah i know, But she was a c hallange to draw (especialy the hair, that took ages!) I also used the referance sheet that you posted.....I hope you like it! If you want me to draw it again, thats fine! Thank You! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 15:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Hey Piper! I would love to join your team! But, I would like you to put Nano in the team, but, she plays as a forward....But, she can be on the bench atleast, if it's ok with you. Since she plays Forward, maybe she can replace one of the forward if they're injured or something. But, if you don't want it that way, you can put her defender. But, she doesn't have any tricks for Defender...Well, you decide. Plus, if you want her as a defender, it's ok, and, you can make up tricks for her, as Defender. Thanks, Piper! See ya! NanoForever (talk) 12:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Rese Request Done! hey there Ramen! X3 I'm done with the picture! if there is something wrong, I'd like to know.. the hair part took me 20 minutes.. O.O ahaha! its fine.. anyway, it took me 3 hours to finish this.. hope you like it! Memoyakio (talk) 08:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thx! Hey Piper, Thank you sooo much for adding Nano to your team! And, yes, you can draw her. Thank you sooo much, once again. Well, see ya! NanoForever (talk) 12:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Woah...... I'm lost for words here......Its.....ITS AMAZING! I love it! She looks.....Somehow........Cute! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much Piper! >////< Keep up the good work! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 18:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the pic, hungry, you're the best! Guess the longer the wait, the valuable the reward. Chong Kah How (talk) 09:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much!! hey Ramen! yeahhh.. I really wait for you to draw Arane so long.. but its alright! thank you so much, and the picture is very awesome.. 'bout the shoes, its great! also, if you want me to do any other request(other than Rese), you can! but.. y'know.. its almost September.. thanks for the picture! again.. I will post it on Arane page! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 10:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Raiden request Well draw him without the hood! Gavin was here (talk) 13:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Sure..... Thanks! I'll add Rese and Tasuku now.... Motorway Bridge....Well.... Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 07:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi hungry its me ryan thx for the char if u want redraw him if that makes u happy then I allow u and again thx Don't suppose you could draw my OC, could ya? *Name: Garesu Nonosuke *Hair Color+Style: Dark brown. Resembles Ichino Nanasuke's hairstyle, minus the horns. *Eye Color: Brown *Skin Tone: Pale *Outfit: Red and silver soccer uniform shirt, and white shorts, with a red number 5 on one side. Also, a yellow captain's band on his right arm. *Digitally. *Personality: Comes off as blunt, and a little rude most of the time. Acts a bit smug when he knows he has the upper hand. *Background: A stone wall, with a giant number 5 written on it in red. *Additional details?: --- *Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 12:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah.. Sorry for not being specific. I suppose perhaps, as far as the details for the shirt go.. Silver'd be the main colour, with there being red lines on the sleeves.. Hope that helps! Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 09:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Piper! Hi Piper! I wanna ask you if you can draw my character for me. You know her: Nano Ring. I really need new pics and you were the only one on my mind to ask. You can see what's her casuals on her page! I really don't mind if it will take a little long. I can wait. You can say no if you want! I just came here to stop by! I hope you'll accept it! See ya! :P NanoForever (talk) 08:15, August 27, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Admin Position The Admin position is given to you along with some others. I hope you'll do a great job. Best of luck! Thank you, Piper!!!! Hiya Piper! I saw the pic of Nano and it's amazing! I really love it! Maybe I'll think about letting you draw another of my characters, if that's ok with you! Thanks again! I love it! NanoForever (talk) 10:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever hello :) Could you do some drawings I wanted to min: a goalkeeper-captain (carcteristica-arepiado hair purple uniform) an attacker-captain (carcteristica arepiado-hair white uniform) and Keshin-one. Please min obliged to draw of if to until today or tomorrow Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 19:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ola eu vi que vc deixou um mensagem na minha pagina de dicussao sou brasileiro é dificil achar pelos que entende portugues sera que vc poderia desenhar pra min: -masculino , capitao jogador , cabelo arepiado branco . -masculino , capitao goleiro , cabelo roxo e se poder um cavaleiro masculino com armadura dourada e uma espada. por favor muito obrigada. Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 15:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) bem eu queri um goleiro capitao: personalidade:um cara mal ruide mais muito poderos com um uniforme camisa preta e branca com shorts preto , com um corpo musculoço , olhos veremelhos meioe branco e uma chuteira dorada. jogador capitao: personalidade-um cara mal ruide muito poderoso o uniforme camisa branca shorts preto e meioe brancos um corpo meio magro mais com braços musculoços olhos azul e uma chiteira douda. a keshin: um cavaliro com armadura dourada coom cara de um demonio amarelo com chifres , assas , e uma espada bem é isso se precisar de mais alguma coisa é so falar ha uma coisa se vc souber escrever em portugues do brasil pode escrever e ate melhor pra min le ou se quiser pode escrever em ingles ha uma coisa pra quando fica pronto???? Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 23:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ha esqueci todos teram o elemento dark obrigada. Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 23:08, September 13, 2012 (UTC) heyy your pages are amaing 14:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC)~ Okie and thanks!~ heya Ramen! aha! I thought there will be no one wanna be the co-captain.. hmm.. since Memo is the captain, and she's a girl.. I'd choose Tasuku as the co-captain! that's all! and thanks! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 09:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! heya Ramen! art trade? well yes! I'd like to! um.. but.. who gonna draw first? if its me, which character you want me to draw? I'm very interested when I heard that~ okay, Ramen! I accept! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 10:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Art trade with Apple~! heya Ramen! I'm done! phew.. really took so long.. specially the hair, but its all fine! I'm very happy to art trade with you! took me about.. 2 hours, I think? including rest.. my eyes~ @.@ whatever! as long as I could make it! just hope you like it! please, do notify me if there's something wrong.. I'm waiting for ya~ Memoyakio (talk) 13:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ hey there Ramen! really thanks! wait a minute.. oh really? I haven't tell you which character to draw? mann~~ how could I forgotten.. anyway, can you draw Sakimoto? ngee~ so.. thanks again! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 05:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you soooooooooooo much! Wow! Thank you! The picture.....Ohhh....Its....Its Amazing! I love it! Thanks again! *Hugs* Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 14:55, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey I am Ironman14 i was wondering if you cna put my character in one of your story's by the way my character is always number 14 my he be a vice captain and he has a younger brother who is tasuku 's friend. Ironman14 (talk) 14:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC)ironman14Ironman14 (talk) 14:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) It's okay~! heya, Ramen! it's okay! yes, I do wait for you.. so longgg.. but that picture is very good! I like it! I'm all fine right now, thanks.. thanks for the pic~! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 08:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Draw something for me.. YOU. AKUMA . DRAW. NOW. WITH BLADE. EVIL FACE. Greetings, the great Mistre~ Wuuut, i di'nt kno-wo-wow! (talk) 10:42, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ramen I wanted to ask if I could use reze in my story as a main character http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120109083211/inazuma-eleven/images/6/61/HakuryuuIEGOgame.png Ironman14 Fire Tornado DD Zero Magnum God Catch Hello Good day. I hope you're doing well. I don't know you, nor do you know me, but we have many things in common(i.e) you watch Pokemon, and I watch pokemon, I love writing fanfics, and so do you(right?), you love sketching, and so do I etc. I hope to see you soon in the chat! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Konnichiwa Piper-san ~ I really love your OC, then I draw this for you ~ Gomen if my art is ugly... Arigatou gozaimasu ~ hi I made chibi Rese by a game on my mobile hope you like it Youra Konoha Rabbit 13:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC)